


Maybe One Day

by ImaRavenclaw



Series: NBP Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attack, Bigotry & Prejudice, Coming Out, Duelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe one day I'll feel safe again..."</p>
<p>Part of the Nothing But Perfect Verse.<br/>Matthew's Side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also on HPFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe One Day

I’d never think about breakfast the same way again. This was my first time ‘out’ in the Great Hall, and all eyes were on me. Or rather, me and Albus. He gripped me tight and I almost felt like I was going to collapse. I felt my insides tumbling and rupturing as everyone stared at us.  
  
   
  
“Matthew, if we leave we will look like cowards. _Stay with me_.” Albus whispered as I was about to turn away from our peers. He took my hand and led me to Ravenclaw table.   
  
   
  
We sat down with Lily and Albus, and grabbed stuff to eat. Albus mumbled a few things, and his sister started to say something sympathetic but he cut her off. “We’re fine Lily. Serious, leave it.” He snapped at her.  
  
It shocked me a little. I knew Albus had a little bit of a temper, but he always told me how much he loved his sister, and I could never even imagine him hurting anyone. Albus’ best-friend Scorpius, gave me a reassuring look that told me not to worry about Al, almost as if telling me this happened rarely. I believed it happened rarely, Albus was the sweetest person I’d ever met.  
  
   
  
“Pass the bacon please.” Al said to my housemate, Jason Coroff.  
  
I don’t even want to repeat the rude thing he said to Albus.  
  
“Pass the bacon please.” Albus repeated, his tone not even changing. If it’d had been me I would have mulled over three options.  
  
   
  
Rip his head off.  
  
Get him kicked off the quidditch team.  
  
Or, stay quiet and get the bacon myself.   
  
   
  
“Are you deaf Potter, or just stupid? I heard being queer can do that to you.” Lily jumped up at his snide comment and barked at him.  
  
“Excuse me—“ Scorpius cut her off, saying her name and sitting her back down. I was glad to see he knew Albus could fight his own battles, but he also seemed to be good at knowing when Albus did need help with his battles. Me… Not so much.  
  
“I’m sorry Jason, last time I checked, you got a Troll in Potions in 3rd year, and that’s why you don’t have the fifth or fourth year text book. Also, I’m your quidditch captain.” I shouted angrily, standing up.  
  
“How the fuck did you know that?!” Jason spat at me, probably really pissed.   
  
“I know a lot of things, Coroff.” I said impatiently. “Now pass Albus the bacon before you want everyone else hearing any of your other dirty secrets.”  
  
   
  
Jason threw the bacon at Al, and then made another rude comment before leaving. I told Albus that at least he hadn’t gotten taped to a toilet, like I had.  
  
Albus’ older brother James yelled at Jason not to mess with Al again, or he’d rip his balls off. He was mad at Al for not telling him about us though, and he showed it.  
  
   
  
“He hasn’t ever called me ‘Albus’.” Al said quietly.  
  
   
  
*  
  
Later, we were all sitting and Rose was furiously waving her wand at the red marker left on my face from last night. She rambled angrily on about how she’d get her parents to report everything and that she’d write strongly worded letters to all the professors. It was hard to tell that she and Albus were related, they were almost nothing alike. Rose had a fiery temper, Albus was patient and gentle, Albus was quiet, Rose was loud, Albus focused mostly on quidditch, but Rose was all books and a little quidditch. They had one big thing in common though: They fought for each like a never ending war.  
  
   
  
Rose asked us to remind her how our parents had reacted. My mother and father hadn’t even blinked, and I was so happy that I was muggleborn in that moment. Albus’ had been uneasy, but then they were fine.   
  
   
  
“Everyone literally hates us. Even Jamie!” Albus was so affected by this. I held him in my arms and smoothed down his hair, for once I was taller. He was slumped down into my lap whimpering.   
  
“Jamie doesn’t hate you. He just needs time, you know how he is.” Lily told him, reassuringly. Rose was quick to agree.  
  
He seemed to feel better, and I was glad. Rose said something about how the muggles were more advanced in views, but I didn’t hear it. I was focusing on Al.  
  
I looked at Scorpius, who seemed to be deep in thought. About what, I don’t know.  
  
   
  
I was glad that I had caring people around me.  
  
   
  
*  
  
Snowflakes fell down in the sombre early morning skies. I walked along the path outside of the castle, and thought about things. I had thought that it might be a good idea to breath the cool air. It was chilly, so I pulled my coat tighter around me, and slid on gloves that I’d had in my pocket. I was glad I’d come prepared, as it was probably the coldest December Hogwarts had ever seen.   
  
My footsteps were well defined in the white, but the snow came down harder and soon they were gone.  
  
   
  
A shadow formed around the court entrance (it was still dark out, about seven in the morning), and with the reactions we’d gotten throughout the week, I wanted to be cautious. “Nox.” I whispered, to turn off the light emitting from my wand. I hadn’t been quick enough.  
  
   
  
“Expelliarmus!” The scarlet light knocked the wand I’d been using for light right out of my hand and into the snow. My wand was a pale colour of wood, and with the dark it was almost impossible to see. I got down and tried to find it, so I’d be able to defend myself. I eventually found it, but the caster of the spell had been too quick for me and shouted “confringo!”   
  
   
  
I rolled out of the way quickly and watched as a dry bush that hadn’t been fully covered by the snow, burst into flames.  
  
   
  
I got up and when I remembered everything I’d studied about non-verbal magic, I attempted and succeeded, giving me the upper hand. The jet of blue light from my non-verbal stunning spell hit my attacker and knocked him backwards.   
  
   
  
I didn’t have the upper hand long though. I’d always been skinny and not really strong, so it was incredibly hard to defend myself now. My attacker had my wand and was punching me again and again and again.   
  
I grabbed my wand back and rolled out.   
  
   
  
“Sectumsempra!”  
  
   
  
Things went dark and I whimpered as I saw the scarlet liquid trickling in the snow next to me. It was over. This was where I died. I could feel pain shooting up every end of my body and a pounding in my head, like someone bashing on a door. It was like being repeatedly stabbed, though this wasn’t a blade. It was a spell that felt a hell of a lot like a blade.  
  
   
  
My eyes went bleary as I watched my attacker run away into the castle as the sun rose. Coroff, I had no doubt. But then again he was quite horrid at DADA, so I had no idea how he'd managed. Maybe it was someone else.  
  
   
  
*  
  
A voice vibrated in my ears, sweet as honey.  
  
   
  
“Matthew? Matthew?!” I tried opening my eyes to find out who it was, but everything was blurry and my head was pounding. Through the blur I saw red hair, and recognized Lily, Albus’ sister. She lifted me, groaning with my weight. I was surprised at how strong she was.   
  
“MADAME POMFREY!” She yelled. “ANYONE!” She was obviously struggling, but I admired her courage for an almost fourteen year old.   
  
I passed out just as a tall figure ran over and helped her bring me inside.   
  
   
  
   
  
Later I woke for the fifth time, and I saw Al holding my hand and sobbing. My vision was less blurry and I could see Lily talking to Madame Pomfrey with Alex Wood. I couldn’t see my body or feel anything, but I heard Madame Pomfrey say something about expulsion before I passed out.   
  
   
  
*  
  
I’d been home for three days, and already I was feeling better… Until I wasn’t. My parents brought me to Mungo’s, and I felt horrible. I didn’t feel safe. Maybe I would soon. Maybe I’d never feel safe again, and maybe I’d get helped through. I was glad to have _him_ in my life, and despite everything we’d gone through… I loved him.  
  
   
  
   
  
**Author's Note: For anyone who has read Nothing But Perfect, thank you! I wanted to have a one-shot for each of my main characters (Maddie, Matthew, and Lily) who have crucial opnions and views, what they thought of each event is important. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and wherever you are in the world have a wonderful day!**  
  
**-ImaRavenclaw**


End file.
